The braille system has been in use since about 1829 and enables blind persons to touch read and write. The braille code consists of six dots numbered from one to six in a group known as a braille cell. By convention, each letter of the alphabet has a different number pattern of dots. Likewise numbers and punctuation are represented in braille code.
The printing of braille is accomplished by impressing dots in paper using a mechanical typewriter. Duplication of braille print is slow and expensive involving the creation and use of an embossing aluminum master which is employed to impress braille characters in paper.
While braille is suitable for representing letters, numbers and punctuation, the inventor is not aware of any suitable technique ever having been developed for conveying color recognition to a blind person.
Of course, persons who have been blind since birth have no appreciation for or understanding of color, but this is not the case with respect to persons who became blind later in life.
Color is an important factor in communication among sighted people. It is used, for example, to present maps, engineering drawings, statistics, geometrical figures and many other types of information, and it would be desirable to provide the blind with a system for color recognition.
An object of an aspect of this invention is to provide a color recognition system for blind persons.
An object of an aspect of this invention is to provide a color recognition system for blind persons which can be effected using modern equipment, such as a xerographic black and white or color copier, but which also can be effected by embossing or other techniques, if desired.